


One Night

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Come Eating, Drunk Sex, Elio is 21, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Canon, background Oliver/Oliver's Wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: Elio takes a semester in New York and runs into Oliver.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Secrecy"

It was an accident when they met the first time. Elio had taken the semester abroad in New York for his junior year. The job at the coffee shop was mostly to make a little extra cash, and the fact that it was near Columbia was _purely_ a coincidence.

And even if he was looking for Oliver, the chances that they’d actually run into each other were astronomically low.

Still, every so often Elio would find himself wondering what Oliver was doing as he watched the people passing by. 

But when Oliver was standing in front of him, still just as stunning as he was that summer, despite the new beard growing on his chin. It suited him, made him look infinitely older and more manly than he’d looked back in Italy.

When Oliver first stepped in, Elio wondered if he’d actually recognise him. But as soon as he was through the door, his face lit up and his pace quickened as he approached the counter.

“Elio?” he asked, still beaming as his eyes flicked over Elio’s body. “What are you doing here? I thought you were studying in Rome.”

Elio gave him a smile. “I am! Just taking a semester abroad out here. I’m surprised it took you this long to come around.”

“Sorry to make you wait.” He grabbed a couple dollars from his wallet and threw them into the tip jar. “You’re twenty-one now, right?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Tell you what, next time you have a weekend free, how about I buy you a drink?”

He gave Oliver a cheeky smile. Not intentionally, it just stuck to his face at the idea of finally getting to spend time with him. Maybe even alone. “That would be lovely, but I _do_ need you to order a coffee.”

“Alright. Make me an iced latte and I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“My shift ends at five,” Elio confirmed.

Oliver held out a twenty, and Elio felt his fingers brush against Oliver’s as he took the bill.

“Well, I guess I’ll pick you up, then.”

* * *

Elio ended his shift on Saturday, and sure enough there was a bright red Toyota Carolla parallel parked in front of the store.

He smiled to himself as he approached it, and Oliver rolled down the window on the driver’s side. “Still up for that drink?”

Elio smiled. “Of course I am.”

He gestured to the passenger seat. “Hop in, then! I’ll show you a place I know.”

As soon as Elio was in the passenger’s seat with his belt buckled, Oliver turned on his signal and pulled off the curb.

It was then that Elio realised he’d never actually seen Oliver drive. He hadn’t bothered to get a license in Italy. Not that either of them would have needed it. The bikes were enough to get them wherever they needed to go.

Oliver drive the same way he did nearly everything else: pointed and with purpose. Every push of the gas, every turn signal seemed to be immaculately performed. Well, as immaculately as it could be in New York City traffic, anyhow.

When they reached the first light, Oliver turned him. “So, how have you been? I feel we haven’t talked in ages.”

“That’s because it’s been four years,” Elio corrected. “I don’t even know your wife’s name.” _Or if you even still have a wife_ , he added silently. Speaking it aloud would have destroyed any small hope that maybe they could rekindle something. If Oliver even still wanted him.

“It’s Esther,” he clarified, “and before you ask, no, we don’t have any kids yet. She’s working on her law degree at the moment.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t expecting that. “Is she also at Columbia?”

“Living with the folks in Boston for the time being.” He eased onto the gas once the light turned green. “It’s just me and the cats at home. For now.”

So he was living like a bachelor aain? What did that mean? “So, you taking me out for drinks..?”

“ _Just_ drinks,” Oliver clarified. “I’m married, you know. And you should be, I don’t know, finding yourself a nice guy your age. Or girl. Whatever. I’m not exactly young anymore.”

“You may not be you, but you’re still stunning.” He looked down at his hands, where he’d unconsciously fisted the fabric of his pants. “And I have been seeing people my age. Maybe four years ago, I’d have told you I’d never get over it, but I have. I’m not a kid anymore.”

“ _Just_ drinks, Elio,” he said, gentle but firm. “Your words are sweet but the can’t mean anything to me.”

He wanted to ask what Oliver meant by “can’t,” but he figured it would be unwise to probe any further. “So, you have cats? Since when?”

“Since I came back from Italy. Didn’t have any roommates, so I needed something to fill the silence.”

“What are their names?”

“Cesar and Tiberius.” He chuckled. “Well, you know how deep into classics I was back then. I couldn’t help myself.”

“I think they’re good names for cats.”

He wondered, briefly, if Esther thought so too. Did she love Oliver? _All_ of Oliver?

Did Oliver love _her_?

He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer, and he was positive that he wouldn’t get it tonight.

Oliver managed to get on-street parking a couple blocks away from the bar. They walked together into the cool, early April night.

“So, what are you studying?” Oliver asked, careful to match his overly-long strides to Elio’s.

“Well, if you’ve been talking to my father, I’m sure you already know,” Elio countered. If Oliver got to be cagey about his personal life, so did he.

“I know. You’re studying music. But I want to hear about it from you.”

And the he flashed Elio such a genuine smile that all the flimsy walls he’d built up immediately toppled down. “Technically my major is composition, And I do like it. Don’t know what I’m doing with it yet, but I’m enjoying myself.”

“I am too. Teaching, at least. And writing.”

“That’s good.” He had to bite his lip to keep “I read your books. I loved every word” from tumbling out.

* * *

The bar that Oliver picked out was perfect: quiet and low-key even on a Saturday night. It barely seemed real.

They’d finished up three beers while chatting and Elio found himself comfortable buzzed.

He shifted his position and felt his foot brush against the outside of Oliver’s thigh. His first instinct was to move it, to jerk it away and act like it never happned.

But he didn’t.

He wanted to see how Oliver reacted.

His face was, as always, impossible to read, but he didn’t move away.

“I’ll move if you ask me to,” Elio said, shifting his foot to let it creep up the side of Oliver’s thigh. “Unless you want me to stay.

“I want you to stay,” Oliver mumbled, barely audible above the music and ambient noise of the bar.

Perhaps it was the beer and perhaps it was the excitement of finallly getting the truth out of Oliver, but Elio felt a rush of power. He knew he wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible.

“Did you miss me?” Elio asked, continuing to run his foot over Oliver’s leg.

“How could I not? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” His voice was still low, and he constantly scanned the room for prying eyes.

Elio leaned in further. “You really mean that?”

Oliver looked around before gently brushing his thumb over Elio’s cheekbone. “I do.” Then he jerked back. “But I told myself I’d be good tonight.”

“Why?” Elio gestured gestured to the bar. “If we leave, if we go home, who would know?”

“I would.” he sighed and looked around. “It’s funny.”

“What’s funny?”

“When I invited you out, I though just seeing you would be enough.” He laid a hand on Elio’s cheek.

Elio gently grasped oneo f Oliver’s hands under the table. “It’s just one night, Oliver. How would anyone ever know?”

Oliver took a breath. “Okay. But if I change my mind by the time we get home…”

“Don’t worry, I get it.”

Oliver picked up their tab and they exited the bar together.

* * *

They ended up taking a cab home instead of risking driving drunk.

Oliver's apartment was a small one-bedroom affair in Upper Manhattan. He didn’t have much time to really soak it in before Oliver was on him, mouthing at his neck and trailing a hand up his thighs.

"God, I missed you. I missed you so much."

Elio opened up his mouth, and soon Oliver's lips were on his. He tasted mostly of beer and smelled slightly of cologne.

He leaned into Oliver and tried to enjoy the moment. It had been so long since he had been able to see Oliver like this, and this would probably never happen again.

“What do you want me to do?” Elio asked, feeling up Oliver through his pants.

“Fuck me.”

Oliver had asked Elio to top plenty of times during that summer. He always seemed to really enjoy bottoming, at least when Elio was the one on top of him. Perhaps he wanted to feed that part of himself, which has presumably been abandoned for the past four years.

Even drunk, they were still able to fumble their way into the bedroom, just as they had countless times that summer. Even though it had been so long, he still knew every inch of Oliver’s body. Even though his once-firm stomach had softened since then, almost everything else was the same. There was still that spot on his neck that drover him wild and his skin still tasted the same beneath the new cologne.

For a few moments, as they enjoyed each other’s presence and started stripping down, it was like the years had simply evaporated away.

But Elio was acutely aware that they were on borrowed time. They always were.

Elio was on top of Oliver, their lips locked and his hand on Oliver’s cock, when he pulled back.

“What?” Oliver asked, running a hand down Elio’s side.

“Do you have condoms and lube?” he asked. Spit was enough to suffice for a handjob, but it generally didn’t work as well for anything else.

Oliver reached for a bottle and a foil package in the bedside drawer and handed them over to Elio.

Elio let out a chuckle as he grabbed the bottle. “I shouldn’t be surprised that this thing is half empty.”

The upper half of Oliver’s torso turned bright red. “Well, with Esther in law school, it’s been… you know.”

He’d been lonely. Even before he knew Elio was back.

He wondered if Esther ever played with Oliver’s ass when she visited. Did she even visit?

No wonder it had barely taken any convincing to get Oliver to stay with him.

Well, regardless of Oliver’s current emotional state, they were doing this. They both needed it, after all.

He warmed up the lube in his hands and used it to slick up his fingers. He gave Oliver’s cock a quick jerk before moving down to his hole.

Elio hummed.”Missed this.”

He slipped his middle finger inside and felt around until he heard Oliver gasp.

“That it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Elio pressed against the sweet spot mercilessly, wringing out a moan every time he did. He slowly added more and more fingers until he’d stretched Oliver wide enough to take his cock.

He gently eased his fingers out of Oliver. “Ready for me?”

“Please.”

He rolled on the condom, slicked up his cock, and slowly pushed into Oliver's willing body. He felt amazing, as always. Elio had fucked plenty of other men now that he was in college, but there was no one quite as responsive as Oliver.

It took a few thrusts to get the angle right, but once he did, it made Oliver come apart completely beneath him.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish, Oliver first, spilling his seed on his own belly.

Once Elio finished, he gathered Oliver's spend on his fingers and placed them just above Oliver's mouth.

He chuckled and got to work sucking on Elio's fingers, cleaning them with his soft lips and deft tongue.

Elio ran a hand down Oliver's face. "God, I missed you so much."

After stripping off the condom, tying it off, and tossing it in the trash, Elio laid down beside Oliver, resting his head on his chest.

Before he fell asleep, Elio let himself hope that, perhaps, Oliver would let him do this again, bit he knew better.

He'd been lucky just to get this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
